


(ain't no more actin', man) I should just let me grow

by evepolastri



Series: sad rosa all the way [6]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Angst, But I wrote this, F/F, It’s short, and my brain is basically dead, it’s kind of very trashy, my inspiration is zero, yeah idk what to put in the tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 15:41:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19793926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evepolastri/pseuds/evepolastri
Summary: Rosa shows up unannounced at Gina’s doorstep but won’t admit that it’s because of lovetitle from C7osure by Lil Nas X





	(ain't no more actin', man) I should just let me grow

**Author's Note:**

> this legit is a piece of trash and I don’t really like it but here we are anyways with me posting this and you reading this, my brain gave yo halfway through and it’s a mess ✌️

The screen of her phone is blinding and it takes a few seconds for her eyes to adjust to the screen. 

_1:37 am_ it reads in bold white numbers contrasting against a picture of her and Rosa. 

Gina doesn’t know why she’s awake - what’s woken her up - until she does. There’s frantic knocks coming from her front door, sounding exactly like those in her dream just seconds ago. 

She groans and gets up, goosebumps almost immediately settling on her skin. She visibly shivers, wrapping her arms around her midriff and shuffles to the door. 

“I swear to God if it’s you, Jake, just pulling a prank on me again I will -“, Gina starts threatening while opening the door. She stops mid sentence because the person she comes face to face with isn’t Jake. 

It’s Rosa. 

“What are you doing here?”, Gina asks as Rosa simultaneously starts to talk: “Never mind. That was a stupid idea. I should go.”

“No!”, the administrator exclaims. “Come on in.” She grabs the detective by her hand and leads her inside, into her living room. 

“Why are you here?”, Gina asks after the quiet gets too uncomfortable for her liking. Rosa just shrugs. She doesn’t look up either. 

Softly and carefully, Gina puts her index finger under Rosa’s chin and pushes her head up. That’s when she catches a glimpse of it for the first time. She looks Rosa in the eyes, one hand on her cheek, with the other slowly stroking the hair out the detective’s face, revealing a bruise that’s covering most of the right side of her face. 

Gina gasps. “What happened?”, she exclaims but Rosa just bites her lip and shakes her head. 

“It’s nothing, it’s just a bruise.”

“It’s clearly not nothing”, Gina counters. “What happened, Rosie?”, she asks again.

“Not tonight, please?”, Rosa practically begs and Gina obeys. She reaches out her left hand and carefully traces the bruise under her eye from the right to the left and over her cheekbone. Wiping away a stray tear. 

Rosa flinches. 

They make eye contact. 

“Does it hurt?”, Gina whispers and Rosa nods. Her right hand covering Gina’s left. She guides their hands into her lap. 

Both of them lean into each other gradually until their lips finally meet in a kiss. It’s filled with longing and screams Love and it’s everything Gina dreamt of doing since the day she walked into the precinct and they made eye contact for the first time. 

7 years ago. 

As they break up their kiss, Gina inhales deeply and then confesses. “I think I love you. Sometimes I don't know if I love you or hate you. But most of the time I’m sure this is what love is supposed to feel like."

Rosa’s face falls into a frown. As she’s going through the motions in her head, Gina is able to see every emotion on her face. 

“It would be easier for you if you wouldn’t love me. Hate me instead. Hate is a language I speak and understand. But love? Love is like learning a new writing system first. It’s like starting from zero.”

“But you love me too, don’t you?”

Rosa shakes her head. “I...”

“Why are you here?”, Gina asks suddenly, after realizing that Rosa’s hurt _and_ in her living room. 

Again, Rosa remains silent. She avoids Gina’s gaze again by looking down, her hands now kept to herself. Gina knows how nervous Rosa must be by the way she fumbles with her hands, entirely too concentrated on them. 

Then, Gina hears a sniffle and gets aware of the fact that Rosa, the badass of the 9-9, is silently crying. 

Gina’s hand slowly reaches up to Rosa’s face again, resting on her left cheek and for a second Rosa’s hands stop moving. She holds her breath and the world stops rotating for the two seconds that might as well could have been 2 hours. 

Gina’s heart beats loudly 

The world starts moving again. 

Rosa inhales deeply and if Gina wouldn’t have been paying attention, she might as well could’ve overheard it. “I have no one else to go to”, Rosa whispers. “No one but you who cares.”

Gina takes her into her arms. Of course she has people who care, like Jake and Amy and Charles. Even the Captain cares for her deeply (though he would never willingly admit it).

“Why don’t you hate me?”, Rosa asks eventually. “Lord knows I do.” And without hesitating, Gina answers. 

“Because I love you. I’ve always loved you,”


End file.
